True Love's First Kiss
by Sugar Highness
Summary: Hinata has three questions for Naruto, will his answers be what she wants to hear? One Shot! NaruHina. Naruto may be a bit OOC! Lots of fluff! Review Please!


Well here is a bit of Naru/Hina fluff. I absolutely love this paring and I just had to write some fluffyness! So I hope you like and please review!

Disclamer: No matter how much I wish it, I will never own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_**True Love's First Kiss**_

_There he was._

Just sitting there, but even this forced her heart to hammer inside of her chest. She stared at him across the abandoned training field and simply studied the boy man that is her friend. _Friend_, which is all she is to him, no matter how much that she wishes that it was more.

Truth is: She loves him with all of her heart. Everyone in the village knows it, well, except for him. To him, she was just the really shy girl that he happens to be friends with. She loved everything about him, yet he barely noticed her. She loved his loudness, his determination, and most of all, his spirit. He always motivated her to do her best, by just being in the room with her.

Yes, Hinata Hyuuga is head over heals in love with Naruto Uzamaki.

Hinata took a deep breath as she braced herself to approach the man of her dreams. While she walked up to him, he didn't even notice that she was even in the area. She didn't mind though, this happened every day. Finally, Hinata had made it to where Naruto was sitting and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Naruto-kun?" His head shot up quickly at the sound of her voice in surprise, but calmed down when he saw that it was her.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" he greeted her as he motioned for her to sit on the grass next to him.

"Nothing," she replied and suddenly they were submerged into complete silence. Hinata stole a glance of Naruto and was trying her hardest to calm down her nerves. She had come here for a reason, and she was going to follow through with what she had set out to do.

_All I need to do is ask him three questions, and then I can live in peace with knowing how he feels for me,_ she thought to herself. Hinata turned herself towards Naruto and poked him in the arm to get his attention.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some things?" she questioned tentatively. He turned to face her and nodded to show her that she was listening.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she blushed as she asked this, but still looked up into Naruto's face to see his reaction.

"No," he shook his head as he said this. She was hurt slightly by his blunt answer, but decided to continue with her questions.

"Would you be upset if I left?" once again she watched his face for his answer wishing that it was what she wanted to hear.

"No," hearing this almost broke Hinata's heart, but she needed to know what he would say to her third and final question. Before she even started to voice this last question, she turned away and prepared herself to leave.

"Do you like me?" she couldn't even stand to ask it, but she need to know. From the corner of her eye, Hinata was able to see Naruto look down and turn away from her before answering.

"No," that single word traveled trough her heart as if he had ripped it out of her and pierced it with a kunai. She stood up and said bye so softly that she doubted that Naruto even noticed that she was leaving. But apparently, he did notice. As she started to walk away, something wrapped itself around her wrist and forced her to turn around. The first thing Hinata saw was Naruto's hand on her wrist as he pulled himself up to face her.

He looked her dead in the eye, and Hinata was so shocked by his actions that she couldn't speak. The fierceness in his eyes was enough to shut anyone up.

"No, I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful. No, I wouldn't be upset if you left. I would die."

Hinata was so shocked by his words, but inside she was as happy as could ever be. Her shock was increased tenfold when Naruto leaned in towards her so that she could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered one last thing.

"And no, I don't like you. I love you."

At this, Hinata's heart soared and she looked up at him with all the happiness in the world.

"I love you, too."

He chuckled at this, and leaned his forehead against hers so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"I know."

With this said he put one hand under Hinata's chin and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt the greatest feeling that she has ever felt.

_His lip against hers._

Both of them were so content and so happy that every one who could've seen them at this very moment would be able to see that they were truly in love. Some might say that this was the perfect look, no, display, no, realization of true love.

This kiss was truly and completely: _True Love's First Kiss_.


End file.
